Epiphany
by Xx-Pandy-Pocky-xX
Summary: Draco is persistent and wants Harry to see he loves him. Harry is creeped out.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

**A/N**: I wanted to write a happy one-shot for a change.

* * *

Draco was inevitably, madly and sickly in love with Harry Potter. He noticed this disturbing infatuation just recently. The discovery of his undying love for Potter sort of struck like a full blown epiphany. The immense force of this realisation hit Draco and literally caused him to tumble.

It was an extraordinarily simple day when the revelation hit home. Draco was busily walking down the crowded halls when his mind was suddenly taken over by Harry's overgrown, glowing, floating head. Love slithered through his mind joining with the image of Harry's face. Obviously surprised, Draco tripped with an infamous "Whoa!". He hadn't bothered to pick himself up and random passer-by's stared down at Draco. They were, clearly, wondering why the Slytherin Prince was on the floor. Draco ignored the stares and continued to revel the discovery with dramatic mannerisms; all while his positioning resembling a muggle yoga pose.

Not much was thought of Draco's earlier behaviour. Only a few mutters here and there about the Slytherin's fall. Draco's day, from then, went as it normally would. He sat and ate lunch with his friends. Conversations flowed smoothly and Draco stared at Harry like he normally would. Yes, things were going normally.

"So Draco…when are you going to tell Potter?" Pansy asked curiously.

Draco scowled and nervously groomed his hair, "Tell Potter what? I have no idea what you are going on about!" Draco scoffed.

Blaise rolled his eyes and set his fork down. He neatly grabbed his napkin and wiped the nonexistent food from his lips. "Please, even a mere flobberworm can detect your revolting love for Potter."

"It's not revolting and I don't love Potter!"

"Oh Drakey, you don't have to hide it anymore! You may have just realized the feelings you have for him are love, but everyone else knew since the beginning; you were just in denial!" Pansy sighed.

"Merlin! Is it that obvious?" Draco moaned into his hands. He shifted his fingers open slightly and peered through them. He spotted Harry immediately and felt butterflies. Like a muggle TV advertisement for acne treatment, Harry was caught in the moment of laughter. Harry's smile was ethereal and his skin was glowing, making the people around him appear like ugly vegetables. Draco sighed and wished he could drown in Harry's tinkling laughter.

"I think I'm going to purge my meal if I continue to witness this unfavourable behaviour,"

"Oh hush it, Blaise! I think it's lovely."

"You know, I can clearly hear the both of you. I believe it'd be best if I excused myself,"

line-line-line-line-line-dmxhp-dmxhp -line-line-line-

Draco was currently seated in Potions class. He was calmly thinking over his problem. The problem involved a certain boy. Said certain boy was Harry Potter, the centre of his affections. Draco sighed in frustration. He needed a way to show his feelings for Harry. A way without one, scaring him off and two, without making Harry think it was a prank. Draco sighed again.

He cleared his head and nodded, thinking positive. Malfoy's always got what Malfoy's wanted. Keeping that in mind, Draco curled his fist with determination. While doing so, he accidentally snapped the quill in half. People curiously stared. Draco's mask of indifference was in place. He rubbed his hands in the ink, acting as he knew what he was doing. Some students stared thinking Draco had gone crazy and others copied him thinking it was a new hand treatment. When they went back to their business, Draco wiped the ink off from his hands and turned his attention to the door. Waiting for his prey.

When Harry entered class, he was greeted by Snape with ten deducted points. Harry scowled and peered at the classroom. Draco smiled, just his luck, the only seat available was next to himself. Harry seemed to notice this and rolled his eyes. Harry walked to his seat and Draco flared his nostrils open. He creepily breathed in Harry's scent as he seated himself and this went unnoticed.

Harry focused on Snape's lecture. A rare thing because he always tried to avoid Snape. The reason for his undivided attention lied in the fact that he was seated next Malfoy. This was a bad day for Harry, not only was he deducted ten points, Harry had the misfortune of sitting beside Malfoy. The worst part that bothered Harry was he actually kind of liked it.

Out of boredom, Harry began to tap his fingers. The noise was obviously irritating. Harry gasped loudly, as he was, indeed, jabbed. Harry quickly turned to meet grey eyes with a glare. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry groaned, flipping his attention back to Snape. All while continuing to tap his fingers.

Harry was disturbed yet again and he turned to glare at Draco again. Instead, he found a piece of parchment. 'Will you stop that infuriating sound?-DM' Harry stared at the neat scrawl. He was shocked and deeply annoyed.

Feeling angry at himself for responding, Harry scribbled back on the paper, 'Mind your own business-HP'. Harry threw the note to Draco and moments later the note was returned.

'Thanks for stopping. Do you do everything people tell you to do? Anyways any reason for the tardiness?-DM'. Harry sighed and wrote down his response. The note was frequently tossed back and forth for the duration of the class.

'Didn't I tell you to mind your own business?-HP'

'I make everything my business.-DM'

Harry barely held back the smile that threatened to curl, 'Malfoy you stubborn git!-HP'

'So…why were you late?-DM'

'Because I fell asleep,-HP'

'Typical…why didn't anyone wake you up?-DM'

'I don't know! Please tell me since you know everything!-HP'

'Geez, don't get your knickers in a twist, Potty! Why don't you consider getting one of those muggle swarm docks?-DM'

Harry laughed out loud when he received his note. Draco smiled and marvelled at the sound.

He wondered what he had said to cause such a favourable outcome. 'HAHAHAHAHA! You mean an alarm clock?-HP' Draco read the note and blushed slightly, feeling angry.

'Well, it's not like I should know these muggle devices. They're lowly for my status-DM'

'Prick. Okay, fine. I don't like alarm clocks. Happy?-HP'

"That concludes our lesson. I expect everyone to prepare for next week's test. You are all dismissed." Snape's nasally voice filled the air. Harry groaned and began to pack his things. Draco stood up and then passed him the note. Draco left the room and Harry opened the note. He nearly fainted when he read contents of the note. Harry blushed deeply and cleared his throat, leaving the room as well.

'Oh well, I can always wake you up. ; J -DM'

It would be a lie if you described Draco to be calm after writing the note to Harry. While he left the classroom, part of him, wanted to see Harry's reaction. But the part of him that wanted to run away, won. Draco sighed, it was already decided, he was going to show Harry his affections at any cost.

And this next scene would prove the cost of his affections; Draco spotted Harry. Acting indifferent, he sent Harry a flirty wink and Harry's blush resembled the colour of a ripe tomato. Draco inwardly jumped with joy. Yes, Draco would go through his plan at any cost.

As Harry passed by Draco in the crowded corridor, Malfoy winked. And it was saucily obvious. Harry felt his face heat up with a blush and wanted to die. Not just for the reason of Malfoy clearly spotting his blush, but because he found Draco's smirk to be daringly sexy. There was only one thing that Draco could have meant with that wink and Harry was certain he knew what it was. Harry then proceeded to wish the floor would swallow him up as he walked.

line-line-line-line-dmxhp-dm-hp-line-line-line

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were found in the library. Each of them were doing they're work. Well, more like Hermione was doing both Harry's and Ron's work.

"Really now, I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"Hermione we'll do it we promise we just want you to check it," Ron said

"Yeah Hermione, you're inspiring us!"

"My goodness, you boys are lazy!"

"Relax 'mione, you're starting to sound like my mum. Knight to E5!"

Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess. And currently, Ron was winning as usual.

"Merlin! Why can't I ever beat you? Queen to E9" Ron laughed and sent his knight, smashing Harry's queen.

"Honestly, I'm not always going to be here to do your work." Hermione spoke to them but went unheard.

"You're here now 'mione, thanks but you could make it longer couldn't you?"

"I give up!" Hermione packed her things, "I'm going to go to professor Flitwick and check my on essay."

Both Harry and Ron yelled bye after her.

"Ah well, at least she almost finished them,"

"Ron you aren't helping…"

The game finally came to an end and Ron yawned loudly. "I think I'm going to head to the common room. Wanna come mate?"

"Nah, I think I'll work a bit more on my essay."

"S'alright, see you later, mate." Ron said. He gathered his wizard's chess and homework and left Harry to his solitude.

Draco from another table has been watching Harry the whole. Draco smiled now that he had his chance with Harry. He walked to the bookshelves and pretended to search for a book. Draco picked a random one and sat himself in front of Harry. Harry didn't notice. He continued to scribble on his essay.

"My my, you look lovely when concentrated."

Harry flinched and looked up to see Draco hiding behind a book. Harry blushed remembering the note.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?"

"My oh my Harry, no need to be so stingy. I compliment you and here you are attacking me."

"Seriously Malfoy you can quit fooling around."

"Oh but that's where your wrong. Remember my note?" Draco watched as Harry's cheeks darkened slightly, "Yes I guess you do. Anyways, I'm not playing. Unless you want me to."

"You know, you're being rather creepy."

"There you go again, trashing me." Draco sighed, "Here I am acting like you Gryffindorks and I'm being rejected."

"Malfoy I'm being dead serious! Quit it"

"I'm being serious too, I want you."

Harry looked up and squirmed in Draco's piercing stare. Feeling uncomfortable, Harry switched his attention back to his essay. "Okay okay Malfoy, you can really stop now."

"Oh how cruel to have my heart squashed twice!" Draco placed his hand over his heart and dramatically placed the other on his forehead.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. But something will get into you."

Harry spluttered and began to cough. Something was definitely wrong with Malfoy. "Ex-excuse me?" Harry squeaked.

"What? I just said 'But dumplings still smell good' you know…" Draco said feigning innocence.

"O-oh, you know what dumplings are?"

"Harry I'd appreciate it if you didn't change the subject."

Harry spluttered again and turned red. Anger was finally kicking in. "First of all! You've been changing the subject and you sat here in the first place! A-Aand…you keep bothering m-"

"Shh! Mr. Potter! I expect you, to respect the policy of quietness. Why can't you be like Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry gaped and Draco snickered. Harry growled and turned to Draco. "I…I hate you," with that said, Harry packed his things a left a disappointed Draco behind.

"Note to self. Don't bombard Harry with my feelings."

line-line-line-line-line-dmxhp-dmxhp-line-line-line-line

"Pansy I think we need to make a plan."

"Oh honey what's wrong? Potter not falling for you?"

The Slytherin trio was seated in their common room. Draco took comfort on lying on the love seat. Blaise watched both of them with boredom.

"Nothing is working Pans. I think I'm coming off a bit as too forceful," Draco sighed and hugged a pillow.

"What if we called a truce with our group? Maybe then you would be more believable?" Pansy hummed while tapping her finger on her chin.

"That's an excellent idea but too much work. Well I'm going to go find Potty."

Draco hated this. He liked it better when he was in the state of denial. But now that his feelings were out in the open truth be told he felt slightly insecure. This maddened him to a point because Malfoy's were never insecure. He hated Harry.

The way he laughed with people he liked and especially how he was extremely cold to him. But the one thing he hated most about Harry was he was deeply in love with him and every time they touched tingles shot straight to his heart and groin . Just now, thinking of Harry caused him to quiver with want. Yep, he hated this epiphany that struck. Denial seemed so much better.

Draco continued his walk through the corridor and amazingly enough, he found Harry to be at the top of the marble stairs. He grinned excitedly and ran up them.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry snapped. Draco stared and his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Nothing Potty, I was just minding my own business. I think you're stalking me." Harry could be seen trembling with anger. Draco smiled.

"I'm not going to be spending my days telling you to cut the crap and leave me alone! So please for the thousandth time of my life, leave me alone!" Draco took a few steps forward and loomed over Harry. Clearly he was defining their height difference and Harry growled, at loss.

"I think I don't want to, Potter." Drawled Draco, smirking at Harry's angry flush.

Harry's fist connected to Draco's chin. Draco growled and kneed Harry in the stomach. Harry's wind was knocked out and lost balance. He fell and Draco took the opportunity to pin him. Draco continued to punch Harry. Harry's focus returned and rolled around. Both Harry and Draco kicked, punched, bit and scratched.

The scene was loud and Professor McGonagall came running in.

"Boys! Boys! Stop it, break it up! I expect better in you two! I would have thought you two have gotten over your rivalry!" Professor McGonagall ran to both Draco and Harry and pulled their robes. Draco and Harry ceased fighting and Professor McGonagall gave them a stern look. Harry spat near Draco's foot and Draco hissed in anger.

"Boys! I've had it with you two. You're both suppose to be setting examples! You leave me no choice. Twenty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin. And detention in my office for two weeks."

"Thanks a lot Malfoy,"

"No problem Potter,"

"Boys! Follow me. Detention will be starting today."

Harry and Draco were led to the transfiguration room. They were both dumped there and McGonagall glared at them through her glasses. "You know the ritual, stay here for an hour. Watch the clock and don't fight. I will be retiring to my chambers." Harry nodded and Draco crossed his arms in annoyance. Once professor McGonagall left, Harry turned to look at Draco's smirking face.

"All your fault…"

"Yours too. Who threw the first punch?"

"You had it coming! You've been acting creepy lately…" Harry blushed and his eyebrows quivered slightly.

"Oh so you find my feelings to be creepy? I thought you would have been glad for us to be acting civil…" Draco paused and annoyingly tapped his finger to his chin, "Didn't you say once-"

"Okay okay, shut up you dick…!" Draco raised his brow, Harry growled.

"Hmm, at least I've got one. It seems you don't, Mrs. Prissy." Harry squealed in anger.

Draco smirked in triumph.

"I am not a girl!"

"Prove it then,"

"I-I I'm not going to prove it! You sick bastard!"

Draco sighed and stood up. He walked towards Harry and peered down at him.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to find out for myself…" Draco squinted his eyes as he examined Harry's body.

Harry snarled. The urge to slam his fist in Malfoy's infuriating face returned. Harry lifted his hand to thwack Draco, but he caught it easily. Harry sighed this wasn't a good position. Harry made a move to ripped his wrist out of Malfoy's grasped. Draco held tighter and leaned over him.

"Fucking bastard…" Harry mumbled and Draco smiled before pushing his lips onto Harry's. Draco parted slightly and smirked at Harry.

"Believe me now?"

"Shut up Draco." With that said Harry surprisingly pulled him for another kiss. Happiness was what Draco felt. His lips curled into a smile against Harry. Not being able to control himself Draco began ravishing Harry.

To Harry's amazement he was actually enjoying this. Who would have guessed long time enemies would be caught in a moment of passionate kissing. Harry felt stupid, if he hadn't been avoiding Draco they could have been doing this long ago. If Harry really hated Draco then he wouldn't be enjoying this so much.

Draco actually believed he died and went to heaven. The centre of his affections was actually kissing him back. Draco's ravishing was restricted and he could no longer contain himself. Draco then proceeded to lick and bite down Harry's neck. And Draco was rewarded by beautiful noises. Draco was definitely in heaven.

Harry should have been angry that Draco was biting him and licking him like a dog. But, he didn't seem to care it was proving to turn him on. This fact made him angry and Harry bit hard on Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy snarled and continued his love bites in a more teasing manner. Both Harry and Draco's years of pent up sexual frustration made them perfect for each other.

Draco chuckled lightly before he spoke, "We should have been doing this a long time ago." Harry agreed with him but growled.

"Shut up…"

And Harry was pulled into another kiss. The heat was building up and kissing wasn't enough anymore. Both Draco and Harry realised this. Draco took the liberty of removing his shirt and moving to get Harry's out his. Draco licked his lips as creamy skin was revealed. Harry stared too. Shirts and pants were removed and finally briefs were too. Harry's eyes widened comically as he stared at Malfoy's package. Draco laughed slightly.

"Don't worry it'll fit!" Harry gulped nervously. They were already at the point of no return and they both knew this clearly. Draco sensed Harry's nervousness and kissed Harry. Draco calmly stroked Harry's thighs.

Harry began to relax and Draco parted his thighs. Both Draco and Harry were quivering with anticipation. Draco slicked his fingers and placed them near Harry's entrance.

"This will hurt a bit but I promise it will feel good after. We can stop if you want," But Draco really wished Harry wouldn't stop them.

"No, it's okay just go slow." Draco nodded and gently slid his fingers into Harry. He gasped at the warmth and his cock twitched with wait. Draco kept an eye on Harry to see if anything hurt. Harry winced slightly but other than that stayed calm. Draco continued to prepare him and added a finger more. This was when Harry started to respond positively. Harry was beginning to squirm and pleasure was tainting his facial expressions. Draco watched the sight greedily and curled his fingers into Harry. Harry yelped lightly. Bingo. Draco found the jackpot. Harry tightened his grip on Draco. "Do that again…"

"Roger that!" Draco curled his fingers again and was rewarded with another mewl. Draco finally deemed him ready and pulled his fingers out. He placed one hand on Harry's shoulder and with the other hand guided his erection into Harry's hole. Slowly he entered and watched Harry's face. Harry flinched slightly.

"Hold on a second…" Draco reluctantly paused, giving Harry time to adjust. Just before he thought he could not hold out any longer Harry pushed himself down onto Draco's shaft. Draco gasped and groaned deeply. "fast!" Harry demanded and Draco happily complied. The pace was set and it was barbaric. Draco tried to keep his eyes open but it was hard with all the pleasure. Harry moaned excitedly.

Draco angled himself differently and Harry howled. Staying in the same angle, Draco continued to nail Harry's prostate. Draco could feel Harry clench and feel the old tell tale signs of his own orgasm. Draco sped up a bit and slid his hand between his and Harry's body. Draco stroked Harry in time with his thrusts and Draco forced his eyes open. In time to witness Harry's face during his climax. Turned on at the erotic sight, Draco grunted and pronounced his own orgasm.

Tired, Draco collapsed onto Harry. Not being able to resist he held Harry tightly. Draco wanted to cry with happiness. He made love with the of his life! Draco smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry smiled and pulled Draco into a passionate kiss.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off. "Don't ruin the moment with a really cheesy comment." Harry grinned at Draco and Draco rolled his eyes. Harry cast a cleansing charm over their bodies and slid his rear from Draco's cock.

"You know, Suddenly I see. Too bad I didn't notice earlier,"

Draco stared at Harry in confusion but then smiled. "Harry I love you." Harry smiled.

"I guess I have no choice but to love you too." Draco grinned happily. He was indeed happy he had this epiphany. And Draco was proud to be inevitably, madly and sickly in love with Harry Potter. Draco peered and Harry and was stunned by the beautiful smile he received.

Their happy moment ended with a screech.

"AAAAAH! I haven't been able to sleep thinking you two may fight again! But I clearly see you had other things planned! I-I!" Professor McGonagall stared at them in horror. She cleared her throat and turned to leave but before she did, "You two are excused from your detentions. Just let me not catch you in these types of situations again."

Harry and Draco stared after her in shock. Disturbed they both mentally came to a conclusion. Their relationship was going to be hard thing but they both were going to commit. Harry and Draco laughed and hugged each other. Yep, Draco was inevitably, madly and sickly in love with Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit cheesy and not my best grammar but I hoped you all liked it!

cheers,

_Xx-Pandy-Pocky-xX_


End file.
